


vox

by 10012039



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M, Well - Freeform, dear god i hope it doesn't sound mary sue, why am i even posting this, writer meets actor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10012039/pseuds/10012039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fledgling novelist meets the face behind the gorgeous voice that narrates her audiobooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hah. And HAH.
> 
> This was originally posted on the Tom Hiddleston Frustration Tumblr and I've decided to cross-post here to share. I actually really like this work-in-progress, and I'll give myself a bit of self-confidence by saying that my writing style for this one is actually decent. 
> 
> So don't read if you don't like, I wouldn't mind :)

_"...and the night ran for the dawn, seeking out the sun to shed light on the travesty of the dark. End of Disk One."_

 

I paused the track, pleased with the outcome of the first recording of my book. My publisher assured me that he had handpicked the narrator himself, also taking into consideration that I would have preferred a British voice to recite the lines of my novel. Well, he certainly accomplished that and more. So far I enjoyed hearing this voice. It was clear and smooth; not too deep yet still carrying that air of masculinity. The variety of accents this narrator can conjure up is astounding. I picked up my phone and immediately rang up my publisher, eager to dig up more information on my mysterious narrator.

 

"Ah, Mixael! Did you get the sample recording I sent? I told you he was brilliant."   
"Well done, Rach, really. He caught the ambience of the book right squarely!"

Rachel Taylor really outdid herself this time. She's published four of my novels, each one a bestseller in their own right. I owe my entire career to this woman...and to Asgard Publishing, of course.

"I was going to ask you about him. Who is he, anyway?" I put my phone on my shoulder and held it in place with my cheek, getting up from my desk to snatch a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. I took about three big gulps as she replied.  
"Actually, I'm on my way to the recording studio right now. Come along! You can meet him yourself!" There were faint sounds of traffic on the line.   
"You know," I said, finishing off my soda. "Maybe I will."  
"Great! It's at the second floor, booth five. See you!" She ended the call. Immediately after that I reapplied my signature red lipstick and called up a cab.

\---------

For the twenty-minute cab ride I kept listening to the audio book. Since I wrote the text you'd think I knew what my created world would have looked like, with its rolling countryside and clear, sweet-watered rivers. No, hearing it read aloud is a new experience indeed. Hearing your characters coming alive and speaking the lines you've written for them, well, it's a wonderful thing.

"We're here, miss." The cab driver brought me back to harsh reality.

I payed the fare and half-ran to the building, breaking a bit of sweat in my heeled boots. A short climb of the stairs, and a turn to the corridor later I was in front of recording booth five. I slowly opened the door and crept in so as not to disturb the recording process. Inside the room, Rachel was seated on a dark colored couch by the wall. She smiled at me as she saw me and motioned for me to sit beside her. I was about to greet her when she put a finger to her lips. I realized that since we're in a recording studio we should be absolutely quiet, so I followed suit and took my seat beside her on the couch.

Rachel tapped my shoulder and pointed to the front of us. Immediately I shifted my gaze to the actual recording booth, separated from this room with soundproof glass. I finally got a gander at the man behind the voice of Bloodroses' audiobook. Fair, long-fingered hands held the pages that held my novel's lines, followed by strong-looking arms that lead up to a lean neck. And his face. Clear blue eyes, artfully shaped nose and soft, thin lips. A beautiful portrait framed by wavy sun-gold hair and sharp cheekbones. Hearing his voice and seeing him speak the lines is like heaven. The way his mouth forms the words, curving up as he smiles into the lines. His perfect teeth peeking out once in a while. It makes me wonder how those pen stroke lips would feel against my skin...

I turned to Rachel and, discreetly covering the profile of my lips with my hand, I mouthed "Oh my God," To which she simply pulled her lips into a knowing smile. I stifled a giggle and leaned back on the soft couch, crossing my legs, enjoying the view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I regret absolutely nothing. Besides, it's not like I'm the only one who's posted a Tom/OFC story, hmmm?
> 
> But I digress.

_"...through silent blades dancing in the candlelight, and colliding with skin. End of Disc Two."_

"That's a wrap, Tom," a man sitting behind the glass and fixtures of electronic sound boards said into a microphone. "Let's start Disc Three tomorrow."

Tom, as the blonde was called, gave him a thumbs up and proceeded to remove his headphones and placed them back on the stand. There was a door that led to the room outside and he took it, stepping in with legs that went on for miles. Slim, dark jeans clung to those legs of his and a blue button-down clothed his upper body. I tried to keep a regal disposition and avoided ogling him for all he was worth. 

\-----------

I recited the last line and shifted my gaze to Arvin, who called the end of today's recording session. I lifted my thumb at him and stepped down from the wood-and-metal stool. We've been recording since ten in the morning, stopping only for a bite of lunch before resuming the next chapters of Bloodroses. It was now nearing three o'clock and we would resume tomorrow for the next set. I enjoy reading the book out loud. The characters are diverse so I get to use different voices for each if them. I lifted the heavy headphones off my ears and returned them to their case. The script I left open, noting the page number.

A brief vibrate pulsed in my pocket and I fished out my cellphone.

\------------

Rachel grabbed me by the arm and led me to the sound producer. She tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He turned, exposing his face half obscured by large caramel-colored sunglasses. He looked at me through the colored glass and held out his hand. "It's good to finally meet you! Arvin Grayson, by the way." I took his hand and shook it firmly, smiling. "Likewise, Mr. Grayson." Rachel began whispering to him again. This time, he stood up and walked over to where Tom was answering texts on his phone.

"Tom," he said, getting his attention. "This is Mixael Megiddo. She wrote the book you're recording."  
He was right in front of me. I looked up at him, feeling a bit shy since he stood about half a head taller than I am, and I'm already wearing heels. I've always liked tall men.  
Tom's light blue eyes widened. "You're the writer?" He broke into a laugh. "I wasn't expecting you to be female." His laugh is infectious.

\----------

"I wasn't expecting you to be female." I blurted out laughing. Mysterious best-selling author looked a bit girlish with her dark red waist-length curls and pouty red lips that pulled into an amused smirk. Her skin was moon-pale save for a slight hint of color dotting her cheeks. She had a smattering of freckles under her brown eyes.  
"It's a pseudonym. Please, call me Mixael." Can I call you mine? I thought.  
"Tom Hiddleston. It's a pleasure, Mixael." We shook hands. A pleasure indeed.

\----------

"So, Mixael Megiddo?" My pseudonym lilted perfectly with his British accent. Miss-sa-elle. Meh-gee-doe.  
"Don't judge me," I pouted. "Wanted a gender-neutral kind of name. Never put my picture at the end of my books either."  
"With the way you wrote Bloodroses I'd thought you were the Stephen King type." He laughed again, pink tongue peeking between two rows of teeth.  
"I was thinking more of Anne Rice but I'll consider that a compliment!" I said, brushing a stray lock of hair in place.

We got on to talking while Rachel and Arvin busied themselves with the technical things, and other sorts of talk. Tom and I were engrossed in our own conversations which spanned various topics like literature and which Shakespeare sonnets are the best written. His eyes light up when he talks about books. His smile is making my cheeks color, and I I fidgeted in my place on the couch, smoothing the bottom of my black knee-length dress. Red hair, red cheeks, red lips: I must have looked like a tomato or some similar fruit. He looked at me and smiled. "You're cute when you blush. It makes you look like a doll."

I could have swooned.

"There's a cozy little place about a block from here. Would you join me for a snack, Tom?"


End file.
